Cutie Nerd Boy (KookMin JiKook)
by TaniaIntan
Summary: Park Jimin, siswa baru yang bersekolah di Bangtan High School yang merupakan salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul harus bertemu dengan pria aneh yang sial nya adalah roomate barunya. Ini adalah kisah antara si murid nerd dengan si pangeran sekolah berwajah datar yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah pria straight di sekolah ini.


WARNING : CERITA INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN AKU SENDIRI, TAPI TOKOH ADALAH MILIK TUHAN, ORANG TUA, AGENSI DAN DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI..

Langit yang sedikit mendung menemani perjalanan si pemuda manis berambut klimis dengan kacamata yang membingkai netra nya. Langkahnya semakin ia percepat saat akan memasuki gerbang besar yang menjadi pagar bangunan asrama cukup megah di dalamnya

Itu sekolah barunya.

"Permisi." Si pria manis berhenti melangkah ketika tiba di depan satpam yang masih berjaga di pos nya.

Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri si pria mungil sembari mata memandang menyelidik.

"Ah, maaf, saya Park Jimin, siswa baru di sini. Dan saya sedang mencari kamar asrama saya." Jimin memperkenalkan diri setelah membungkuk beberapa kali pada satpam yang hanya manggut-manggut.

Memang benar, Jimin adalah siswa baru pindahan dari Busan yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah elit ini.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya." Si satpam memandang sebentar ke arah Jimin sebelum berjalan lebih dulu dengan Jimin yang mengekor di belakang.

Sedikit rasa heran masih membekas dalam benak si satpam. Ini adalah sekolah elite, tapi Jimin malah berpakaian seperti pemuda ketinggalan zaman.

.  
Jimin membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum si satpam pergi dengan derap langkah kakinya yang bergema di lorong kamar asrama yang sepi. Maklum, sekarang masih jam sekolah, kemungkinan semua siswa sedang berada di kelas. Keberuntungan untuk Jimin, karena ia akan aktif bersekolah besok.

Jimin menatap sekitar dan mencocokkan kembali tulisan di kertas dengan nomor asrama yang terpampang di pintu. Setelah yakin bahwa ia tak salah kamar, Jimin langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan ia sedikit heran karena pintu kayu itu ternyata tak terkunci.

Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh sebelum melangkah masuk, menatap sekitar kamar yang tersusun rapi dengan dua ranjang yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja nakas yang diatasnya terdapat lampu tidur, kemudian satu meja belajar di sudut ruangan dan yang paling Jimin sukai adalah aroma citrus yang mendominasi kamar nya. Jimin pikir pasti teman sekamarnya adalah orang yang ramah dan cinta kebersihan.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka beserta derit samar yang terdengar, refleks Jimin berbalik, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan tak suka yang mengarah padanya. Diam-diam Jimin gugup bukan main.

Menggaruk tengkuk kikuk, menggenggam ujung kopernya kuat-kuat sambil mensugesti diri bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia takutkan

"H-halo, aku Park Jimin, penghuni baru kamar ini-" Jimin menjeda sejenak, melirik pada nametag di seragam pemuda di depannya, "-Senang bertemu denganmu Jeon Jungkook. Mohon bantuannya" Jimin membungkuk dalam.

"Aku tidak suka punya teman sekamar-" Pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu bergeser dari depan pintu, lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada pintu seakan memberi isyarat pada Jimin yang mematung.

"-Jadi, silahkan keluar dari sini, Jimin-ssi"

Jimin mematung, nyaris melepas koper hitamnya yang masih berada di samping tubuh, meneguk ludah kasar sembari berharap jika ia baru saja salah dengar.

"A-apa ?." Tanya nya seperti bergumam, menatap Jungkook yang hanya menaikkan selebah alisnya dan masih mengarahkan tangan ke pintu keluar. Kali ini ia memandang Jimin lagi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau tidak dengar Jimin-shi ? Aku bilang, kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini." Ucapnya dengan suara mutlak yang membuat Jimin membeku bak idiot. Tapi ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya saat Jungkook menarik lengannya begitu saja dan mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari kamar bernuansa hitam putih itu.

"Nah, selamat tinggal, Jimin-shi"

BRAKK

Lalu pintu kayu itu tertutup keras tepat di depan wajah Jimin yang masih terlihat kaget, bahkan sekarang rahangnya nyaris jatuh ke bawah, mengingat kembali ucapan pemuda tampan barusan yang membuat Jimin berpikir tentang apa salahnya hingga ia harus di usir dari kamar itu ?

Jimin mematung cukup lama, menatap tak percaya pada pintu kayu di depannya yang masih tertutup dan mungkin tak akan dibuka lagi oleh penghuninya walaupun Jimin menggedor dengan suara keras sekalipun.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari celah bibir tebal yang sedikit terlihat kering, Jimin berputar arah, menyeret kembali koper hitamnya yang sedari tadi menjadi teman perjalanan panjangnya. Mengusap wajah kasar sembari berharap suatu keajaiban akan datang padanya, sumpah, Jimin tidak mau tidur di luar malam ini.

Derap langkah kaki mungil itu terdengar lesu melewati koridor asrama yang sepi, Jimin hanya menunduk dengan tatapan yang hanya terarah pada lantai koridor, berpikir tentang kemana lagi ia harus pergi setelah ini, atau haruskah ia mencari satpam dan melaporkannya ? apa itu ide bagus ?

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Jimin sedikit teralih atensinya saat mendengar derap langkah yang saling bersahutan di belakang tubuh, ia melongokkan kepala ke belakang untuk mendapati dua pria berseragam yang berlarian, satu pria yang mempunyai senyum kotak terus saja menghindar dari pria lainnya yang berwajah sedikit lonjong.

"Kim Taehyung sialan ! Jangan lari kau !"Yang berwajah lonjong berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya, mengundang tawa dari si senyum kotak untuk mempercepat langkah, tapi mereka tak sadar jika Jimin berada tak jauh dari sana, hingga yang mempunyai senyum kotak menabrak Jimin dan membuat pria mungil itu sukses terjatuh di atas lantai koridor yang dingin.

"Aw ! sakit" Jimin nyaris berteriak seperti seorang gadis ketika bokongnya mencium lantai, ia meringis perih dengan wajah imutnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Mungkin karena kesal.

"Ah maafkan aku" Orang yang menabrak Jimin segera berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan pada yang lebih mungil. Jimin mendongak, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya untuk mengerinyitkan dahi agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah pemuda di depannya. Dan Jimin sukses semakin mengerinyit ketika yang dilihatnya bukanlah ekspresi merasa bersalah, namun senyuman kotak yang sangat lebar dari telinga hingga ke telinga.

"Hai !" Kali ini ia melambai penuh excited di depan wajah Jimin yang masih melongo. Berpikir dalam diam tentang mengapa semua orang di asrama ini tidak ada yang normal.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja ?" Si senyum kotak melambaikan tangan lebih kencang, Jimin tersadar, mengangguk patah-patah dan berdiri dari posisi memalukannya. Niat nya ingin marah, tapi apa daya, ia murid baru di sekolah ini, dan Jimin tak mau mencari masalah.

"I-iya. Aku baik." Jimin kembali menegakkan kopernya dan memberi senyum tipis pada si pria di depannya.

"Hey, dapat kau !" Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang yang berwajah lonjong yang semula ketinggalan jauh di belakang, kini melingkarkan tangan pada leher si pria berkulit tan dan nyaris mencekiknya jika pria itu tidak mengucapkan berbagai kata pengampunan.

"Dasar alien jelek !" Yang berwajah lonjong memukul kepala orang yang ia panggil alien, sebelum atensi nya terhenti pada Jimin yang hanya mengerjap bingung melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Eh ternyata ada orang di sini"

Jimin mendengus pelan, lalu ia memasang senyum tipis pada pria yang berwajah lonjong, sedikit mengumpat dalam hati. Hell, ia disini sedari tadi, apa tubuh mungilnya tidak kelihatan ?!

"Wajahmu tidak familiar di sini." Pria itu kembali berkata, mengusapkan tangan pada dagunya denga pose berpikir yang terlihat berlebihan. Si alien di sampingnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"A-aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini dan-"

"Wah daebakk ! Serius kau baru pindah ke sini ? Wah kau sangat lucu, bagaimana kalau kita berteman ? Ah tidak, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran ?!" Yang mempunyai senyum kotak memotong perkataan Jimin , suara bass nya menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor. Ia mendekat dan menangkup wajah Jimin, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya gemas.

"Bodoh ! Kau itu memang menakutkan Tae ! Bukannya ingin berpacaran, bisa-bisa ia lari dari mu" Ucap yang berwajah lonjong, memukul sekali lagi kepala pria di depannya dan menarik tubuh tinggi itu menjauh.

"Nah, namaku Jung Hoseok. Dan si alien menyebalkan ini adalah Kim Taehyung. Kalau namamu ?" Terdengar ramah dan itu membuat Jimin sedikit menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mempunyai teman di sini.

"Aku Park Jimin, pindahan dari Busan." Jimin menebar senyum imutnya sebelum membungkuk beberapa kali yang membaut mereka berdua berdecak.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal, Jiminnie. Santai saja." Taehyung mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan pada pundak Jimin. Tapi tanpa diduga, satu kecupan mendarat di pipi pria mungil itu yang membuat Jimin terbelalak lebar.

"Itu kecupan sambutan dariku." Taehyung nyengir lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi, sedangkan Hoseok hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Terlalu maklum dengan sikap alien yang satu itu.

"Nah, jadi dimana kamar asrama mu, Jim ?"

Pertanyaan dari Hoseok membuat Jimin tertunduk sedih, lalu menggeleng dan bergumam sebait kata, "Aku diusir oleh teman sekamarku."

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jimin dan bersuara tepat di depan wajah manis itu.

"Siapa yang berani mengusir malaikat seperti mu ?" Ia memandang dalam kedua mata sipit Jimin yang kini melebar saat menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"T-Tae ?" Jimin meneguk ludah kasar.

"Aisshh drama apalagi yang kau mainkan Taehyung ? Minggir kau !" Lalu Hoseok si pangeran berkuda putih mendorong sedikit bahu Taehyung hingga posisinya sedikit menjauh dari Jimin yang membuat Jimin sedikit menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian Hoseok menatap Jimin dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Jadi siapa teman sekamarmu yang kurang ajar itu ?."

"Jeon Jungkook."

"APA ?! KAU SEKAMAR DENGAN IBLIS ITU ?!."

Refeks Jimin menutup kedua telinganya, melindungi pendengaran dari dua pria yang kini terbelalak lebar padanya penuh peringatan. Membuat Jimin menjadi semakin penasaran akan sosok Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

"Iblis ? kenapa kalian menyebutnya seperti itu ?." Jimin melepaskan tangannya yang semula menutup alat pendengarnya tersebut, mengarahkan atensi penuh penasaran pada dua orang di depannya yang saling bersitatap selama 3 detik sebelum menatap pada Jimin, lengkap dengan pandangan awas yang membuat Jimin mengerinyit heran.

"Ayo mendekat ke sini." Hoseok memberi gesture tangan untuk menyuruh Jimin sedikit mengikis jarak mereka, setelah dipastikan posisi itu sesuai keinginan, Hoseok segera berkata nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Jungkook itu mengerikan, dia terlalu datar dan dingin. Sekali kau berbuat masalah dengannya, maka kau akan dihajar habis-habisan. Dia juga tak pernah suka punya teman sekamar, terakhir kali teman yang sekamar dengannya menghadap ke kepala sekolah dan dengan wajah ketakutan meminta untuk pindah kamar dari si Jeon Jungkook itu-" Hoseok berhenti sejenak, menghela napas tak habis pikir, "-Tapi dia benar-benar genius. Semua guru bahkan sangat sayang pada sosoknya meski ia selalu datar seperti itu" Hoseok mengendikkan bahu, mencoba tak mengungkit lebih jauh lagi yang mana akan membuat Jimin semakin ketakutan –nyatanya Jimin benar-benar takut sekarang-

"Ya, benar sekali." Taehyung menyambar langsung, mengangguk kencang seolah membenarkan semua yang Hoseok katakan.

Jimin terdiam, mencerna dalam otaknya, sedikit bergidik saat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika sekamar dengan pemuda itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau sekamar dengan kami bertiga ?" Taehyung menawarkan tiba-tiba, menampilkan senyum lebar dan binar mata yang menyilaukan. Sedang Hoseok nampak mengangguk saja seakan ikut mengajak Jimin untuk sekamar dengan mereka.

Jimin berpikir, ia tak ingin sekamar dengan Jungkook. Tapi Jimin juga penasaran. Sangat penasaran dengan pria itu. Saat Jungkook pertama kali membuka pintu kamar dan menatap tepat kedua matanya, ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam dada Jimin, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan fokus dari pria itu. Saat Jungkook mengusirnya dari kamar tersebut, Jimin semakin diliputi rasa penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya sosok itu pikirkan dan inginkan.

Jimin ingin tau lebih banyak lagi.

Jimin tak pernah sepenasaran ini pada seseorang. Tapi Jungkook membuatnya tak pernah berhenti untuk berpikir.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku akan kembali ke kamar itu"

.

.

Taehyung dan Hoseok mematung, saling menatap dengan tampang bodoh saat melihat Jimin yang mulai berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar dimana si Jeon Jungkook berada. Sedikit merasa khawatir pada jimin yang keras kepala, tapi Hoseok dan Taehyung sadar bahwa mereka tidak berhak terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah dua orang itu. Jadi Hoseok menatap Taehyung, menarik lengannya dan segera menjauh menuju kamar asrama mereka untuk beristirahat sebelum jam makan malam tiba.

Jimin menghela napas sebanyak puluhan kali, menatap ragu pada pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan debaran jantung yang menggila, meremas kepalan jemari pendeknya untuk mengurangi getaran yang tercipta disetiap organ tubuhnya. Menghembuskan napas sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

2 kali ketukkan. Tak ada respond berarti.

Jimin pikir dia harus menaikkan intensitas ketukkannya hingga akhirnya pintu itu memang benar-benar terbuka, menampakkan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap rambut hitamnya yang basah, sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja selesai mandi. Juga hanya ada sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggang si pemuda Jeon. Diam-diam Jimin bersemu samar, berusaha menyadarkan pikiran jika ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Jimin memang gay, dan ia tidak ingin Jungkook mengetahui orientasinya yang memalukan itu.

"O-oh hai, Jungkook." Sebelah tangan terangkat gemetar, kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke atas hingga menenggelamkan kedua mata indah yang membentuk eye smile, berusaha bersikap ramah meski sekarang Jungkook menatapnya terganggu dengan dahi berkerut lebih banyak daripada saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Jimin sadar bahwa ia memang sedang dalam bahaya.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini ?." Jungkook bertanya dingin, melepaskan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambutnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas kasur yang ada di belakang tubuh atletisnya, namun kedua mata penuh intimidasi itu tetap terarah pada Jimin yang mengetukkan sebelah kaki di lantai, kebiasaannya saat merasa gugup yang teramat sangat.

"Karena kamarku juga di sini." Jimin berusaha mensugesti diri bahwa ia tidak boleh takut. Jika ia takut, maka Jungkook akan semakin menindasnya.

Jungkook berdecih, menarik ujung bibir yang membentuk seringaian tipis, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan kembali menatap Jimin dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau sudah ku usir. Jadi ini bukan lagi kamarmu, Park Jimin." Jungkook berucap santai, semakin menegaskan setiap kata-katanya agar Jimin mengerti dan segera mengangkat kaki dari depan pintu kamarnya. Saat pertama kali bertemu Jimin, Jungkook pikir pria itu hanyalah murid pindahan dari desa dengan pakaian kuno dengan wajah polos yang ia jadikan temeng dalam mencari perhatian semua orang. Berpura-pura baik dan busuk di belakang. Tipe pria labil yang akan mudah ditindas dan juga.. membosankan.

"Tidak."

Tapi Jungkook sedikit tertegun saat Jimin mendongak mantap menatapnya, saat mengucapkan kata 'tidak' tersebut, Jungkook tau jika bibir tebal pemuda itu bergetar takut. Namun Jimin benar-benar mencoba meluluhkan ketakutannya dan menatap Jungkook seperti seorang pemberani.

"Ini kamarku, dan aku tidak mau melepaskan apa yang harusnya menjadi hakku" Jimin gemetar dalam tegaknya, jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, ia tau jika ini terlalu nekat. Tapi Jimin hanya ingin memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Hidup itu keras, jika kau hanya terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun dan menerima kenyataan dengan pasrah, maka yakinlah, semua orang akan dengan mudah menginjakmu.

Jungkook tiba-tiba kelu untuk berbicara. Persepsinya mengenai pemuda kampung yang mudah ditindas dalam diri Park Jimin sedikit membuat ia ragu. Jimin memang terlihat begitu polos, tapi saat ia menatap mata Jungkook penuh keyakinan, saat itulah Jungkook tau bahwa pemuda itu memang sangat nekat dan.. tidak mudah ditebak.

"Ternyata kau tidak selemah yang aku pikirkan, ya ?." Jungkook meyeringai, kali ini lebih lebar lagi, kedua matanya memandang Jimin lebih intens, sedikit membuat pria mungil itu hampir saja jatuh dari tegaknya. Sumpah, kharisma Jeon Jungkook benar-benar kuat.

"T-tentu saja, aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerah" Jimin berbicara lebih lantang lagi, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Menatap Jungkook dengan yakin meski kedua matanya tak berhenti berkedut. Rahangnya mengeras, tapi hal itu malah membuat Jungkook terkekeh dalam hati.

Park Jimin, dia berbeda.

Dan.. juga.. munafik.

-TBC-

Ada yang mau lanjutannya ?


End file.
